Bound In Flame
by GoldenDragonOfSunshine
Summary: Medieval AU. Captivated by the promise of glory and the thrill of adventure; a young knight - Yang Xiao Long - sets off to slay the great beast plaguing the kingdom of Vale, and ascend into legend, but it's never simply that easy.


Despite her thick leathers and heavy steel armour, the cold was persistent in cutting through the wandering warrior like a knife, but did little to slow her. The cloaked figure trudged tirelessly through the knee-high snow - it crunched loudly beneath her boots. Yang was far away from her kingdom on official knightly business. Recently, a series of villages and settlements had been burned to the ground - both well established and small alike. Many would assume bandits to be the cause if not for surviving eyewitnesses saying otherwise.

According to them, a ferocious winged beast with scales as black as the night and a maw full of jagged teeth with breath that spewed fire, descended upon them without warning. Some were eaten; others were burnt to a crisp; only ash and cinders remained with an occasional handful of survivors.

While other knights declined investigating either out of skepticism or cowardice, Yang was one of the first to volunteer. To her, slaying a dragon would promise a grand adventure and she'd be helping people in the process. Although, killing one would be no easy feat - good thing she liked a challenge. Plus once that was all done it couldn't hurt to try and impress the princess with her trophy, could it?

It was a closely guarded secret, but the blonde-haired knight serving under the Schnee monarchy did have feelings for the princess ever since their fateful meeting at a masquerade ball.

It was a cold winter night not too long ago, Yang was invited by the King via letter and was instructed to bring a mask - all the king's guests were. Of course Yang had picked a simple golden mask - it meshed well with her vibrant blonde hair and the formal knight uniform of red and black silk used during social gatherings as opposed to heavy plate armour. (Though truth be told, she preferred the heavy, metal gear)

The party was uneventful to say the least, but once she spotted that snow-white goddess descending down the castle's grand staircase, Yang knew it was love at first sight. She knew it was princess Weiss behind the mask - who else in the kingdom had white hair? Ever since that night, Princess Weiss had been on the knight's mind.

Of course, Weiss just assumed the blonde to be yet another faceless guest, though the warrior wasn't planning on staying like that for long. Yang had a plan: if she brought back the dragon's head, she would acquire hero status - with that amount of influence what could stop her from marrying the angelic royal? Her plan was golden or at least she thought it was.

And so the knight followed the trail of the dragon's destruction, it took many moons, but the warrior's search had led her to this frozen wasteland where the creature is said to reside. So far, her quest had been less than bountiful; countless hours had past on the mountain yet there were no legendary beasts from the tales of old. No monsters: nothing; just white, endless snow. Yang was considering turning back, there was obviously nothing here; perhaps she had scaled the wrong mountain?

Just when all hope seemed to have bled away, the surrounding winds grew stronger and a thunderous roar ripped through the tranquil air. A great, flying beast - one that matched the survivors' description - drew near. Yang dropped to the craggy snow-covered surface and went prone; while fairly head-strong, the armour-clad knight knew trying to take on a dragon head-on while it was in the air, was a bad move - not when it could and would reduce her to ash.

It was mere luck the dragon didn't seem to notice her and continued on its way. Once it flew a good distance away - not too far that it was out of sight and not too close it would spot her - Yang followed, thrashing madly through the snow trying to keep up.

The beast settled down by a haphazardly formed cave (possibly carved out by the dragon itself) in the mountainside; it crawled into it, disappearing deeper into the dark recesses of its lair.

Yang stood outside the looming cave's entrance. Charging in blindly would be suicide, she didn't come all this way just to be a dragon's snack; Yang would have to be smart about this. She braved the harsh snow for this long, what more were a few extra hours? She would wait until the creature sleeps then slay it.

The last of the Sun's embers died away; the stars shone dimly across the shadowy veil of the night sky - now was the time to move in for the kill. Yang cautiously navigated through the wide passages of the cavern. It was dark - too dark to make out a thing, Yang cursed herself for not bringing a touch at least, but then again she wasn't expecting to find herself in a cave of all places.

At least ten minutes had been wasted fumbling around in the dark until a low, flickering glow of fire in the distance caught the knight's eye, had it belong to the monster? Yang brandished her greatsword from its sheath on her back and clutched it tightly in her iron grip, staying low and approaching as if she were a predator stalking its prey. Heart beating madly against her rib cage, Yang crept behind a rocky corner leading into the chamber, ready to jump out of the shadows and lob off the dragon's head - though she doubted it was going to be that easy.

Peeking out from her impromptu cover, the first thing Yang discovered was the source of the light; occupying the centre of the space was a bonfire emitting warmth and illumination. This couldn't have belonged to the monster - were there people around? The thought wandered around Yang's mind as she gingerly crossed the room to further inspect her peculiar find, her next discovery however, confirmed her suspicions.

A dangerously alluring woman garbed in a simple crimson dress that practically hugged her heavenly body, laid asleep beside the fire - the only indication of her slumber being the slow rise and fall of her chest. The stranger's scarlet attire left little to the imagination - it made even the gods themselves burn with envy. This sleeping enigma of a woman was blessed with hair as dark as a starless night tipped with ash yet with skin as fair as the pale moon.

Yang was a little awestruck, what business could such a gorgeous maiden have here? The pieces in Yang's head fell into place: that dragon must've been keeping her prisoner; she was probably a noble from a far off land abducted by the beast, but why was she sleeping? How could anyone sleep in a dragon's lair? Then it hit her; this girl was under a curse like in the tales she had heard, and like in said stories, the only way to wake the cursed princess was a true love's kiss from a brave knight.

Glancing at the dragon's hostage, red crept its way onto Yang's cheeks; she couldn't really kiss an unconscious person, could she? What if she really was sleeping and wasn't under a curse? What if it didn't work? Yang figured she'd probably have to carry her out, but she should as well try, what did she have to lose?

The knight sheathed her mighty greatsword and knelt down beside the mesmerising maiden. 'Calm down, Yang, you've faced tougher opponents than Sleeping Beauty here, you can do this.' The reassuring voice in her head chimed, steadying her.

Steeling her resolve, Yang leaned in, tilting her head to the side in order to get a better angle. Contact. The lock of lips they shared was innocent and chaste, but nothing seemed to have happened. Just a mere second before Yang could pull back and try something else to wake her, the maiden abruptly returned the kiss with undying hunger, quickly turning their little kiss into something wicked.

Yang could feel the other woman's soft, plump lips moving against her own, assuming dominance with ease. The blonde let out a purr of delight and began to relax a little - eyelids growing heavy and fluttering shut, she focused only on this raven-haired mystery. Possessive arms began to wrap around the ensnared warrior in an embrace, before Yang knew it, she was on her back being straddled by this stranger.

The woman deepened the kiss, plunging her strange, serpent-like tongue into her captive's mouth- wait what?! Yang snapped awake to find a cold metal blade pressed against her throat. The knight stayed absolutely still. The "maiden" ended their kiss, licking away silky strands of saliva - she smirked down devilishly at the armour-clad girl. "Interesting. None of you humans have ever dared to trespass into my home before. You're either very brave or very, _very_ foolish."

"Y-you! You're the monster?!" Yang felt violated; disgust slithered its way inside the knight's stomach, making her almost choke up bile. What sinful act had she committed? But it wasn't her fault, it was the fiend's for seducing her to begin with!

"Well aren't you the observant one? I take it you're from that sniveling little fool of a king? Does your master always recruit men and women as bright as you?" She casually asked, ignoring the fuming blonde glaring up into her golden reptilian slits.

"What is the matter, little Sun? Oh? This?" The woman retracted her blade, placing it back into the leather holster around her thigh, "There. Is that better?" She let out a low chuckle and climbed off of Yang, satisfied with her little game. "Run away back to your King, sir knight." her voice now becoming cold and slightly annoyed, "Your visit here is concluded."

Now up on her feet, Yang brandished her metal, causing the weapon to echo throughout the cave. "Enough tricks, beast! I'm not going anywhere without your head!" thundered the enraged warrior. This dragon was unlike anything Yang imagined it to be. She was expecting more fire and teeth not this manipulative wrench. Was this really the same beast that burned down all those villages?

Mentally shaking her head free of her thoughts, Yang focused on the business at hand and charged the raven-haired woman, attempting to bring her blade down on the dragon's skull.

The sword never connected. Her claymore was caught mid-swing by her target, clutched tightly in the dragon's grip. Pools of topaz darkened grimly, watching the struggling blonde attempt to pry her weapon free, "A 'beast' am I?" Began the dragon - voice low and threatening, "I am Cinder Fall, you would do well to remember that," A little more pressure and Yang's greatsword was snapped in half, shards of metal strewn across the cave floor.

It was only a second her guard was down - dumbfounded by what had just happened - but that was all the time Cinder needed. She roughly grabbed the now defenseless combatant by her throat, lifting her off the ground with ease.

Yang fought to breathe, doing anything to try and escape from this "Cinder". From clawing away at skin to kicking about madly - regardless of what she did, there was little effect. Imminent doom seemed likely until the dragon gave Yang a curious wink. "Why is she…?" Yang's train of thought ended abruptly once Cinder threw her guest across the chamber; the blonde hit the rocky wall with enough force to create a web of cracks upon impact.

Yang's armour absorbed the brunt of the force, however she still felt the aching pain. The knight slumped to the ground. She coughed violently, rubbing her now bruised neck. What was that damned beast planning? Was this simply a game?

"You're here for a dragon's head, correct?" Cinder didn't wait for a reply. "You are aware that killing me in this form won't yield you aught but a human's head. Who is to say your client would believe my head is that of a dragon's? If anything it would appear as though you murdered a harmless civilian."

"Go to hell," Yang growled; the blonde steadily used the wall as support to stand back up, trying to mask her pain, but Cinder could see through this facade.

"And furthermore, even if you do somehow claim your prize, what do you expect to do then? Haul a dragon head down a snowy mountain? I doubt your steed - if it's even still alive - could handle the weight."

"Shut up!" Yang's mind was clouded by rage; all that mattered now was to kill this monster. Yang threw off her heavy dark-furred cloak and assumed a fighting stance, lightly hampered by the pain, although it was nothing the adrenaline coursing through her veins couldn't deal with; her sword may have been destroyed, but she was also trained in unarmed combat.

The dragon in disguise simply stood there, grinning - daring her to strike without words, just those taunting, demonic eyes. Yang obliged. With a running start, the knight slung a heavy punch followed in quick succession by a series of hooks and jabs. Cinder could read Yang like a child's book - evading with barely any effort. The blonde's barrage was starting to falter. It was Cinder's turn now. During one particular punch, the monster grabbed the offending arm and flipped Yang onto her back on the rocky ground.

"Are you quite finished? Perhaps we could try talking it out?" The ebony-haired woman mused, standing over the floored blonde with a sly grin.

Yang snarled up at her, she refused to go down so easily. In that moment she spotted something from the corner of her eye - twinkling dimly with the light from the bonfire - a fragment of Yang's sword. The blonde hastily grabbed a shard within reach and quickly leapt onto her feet. Now armed again, she aimed right for the beast's heart.

The monster was faster - she viciously grabbed Yang's arm, twisting the limb roughly behind the intruder's back and shoving her against the nearest wall, knocking the air out of her lungs, "drop it. Now." Cinder growled lowly.

Yang gripped tighter instead, causing a deep slash in the palm of her hand. She couldn't lose, not like this! Then Cinder applied more pressure, just a little short of breaking the girl's arm.

Yang cried out, tears welling in her eyes, the pain proving too much to bare. She let go; the shard landed with a resounding "thud" on the ground. Yang hated this whole damn situation - never before in her life had she felt so weak - she hated Cinder.

"Good girl," Cinder loosened her grip slightly. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you…" The dragon's hot breath now ghosted over the shell of her prey's ear, "but maybe now you'll listen." The woman was starting to unsettle Yang a little, but she was much too stubborn to display any discomfort.

Now that her haze of anger had calmed a little, Yang spoke again, "What is there to talk about?" The disarmed knight reckoned she could slip out of Cinder's hold, but she would have to be very careful, this dragon was a fast one- Cinder then released Yang.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Yang turned around to meet Cinder's gaze, but she was already walking back, leaving a very confused Yang standing there.

"Like I said earlier, we should talk about this like civilised beings," said the taller woman whom returned to the bonfire, resting beside it with the grace of nobility.

Yang was hesitant - different scenarios ran through her mind of how this could play out, most of them ending in the knight being set alight. She didn't trust the beast, but it would be wrong not to hear her out. Yang decided to sit down by the fire, though a good distance away from Cinder in case she'd try something.

Yang unconsciously rubbed her arm, the area where the dragon touched turned a repulsive shade of dark purple; her arm hurt like hell as if someone set rocks on it, slowly crushing the appendage. "Are you gonna tell me what you want yet or not?" The golden-haired warrior hissed through clenched teeth, anger mixed with anguish seeped into her voice.

The dragon, previously staring out at the flickering flames, turned her attention to the girl on her right. Golden orbs lowered their gaze, focusing specifically on Yang's hand, "you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know I-"

"Give me your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Do you not want it healed?"

"You can do that?"

Cinder nodded once.

Yang stared into her eyes, trying to find an ounce of malice, finding none, she reluctantly scooted closer to the older-looking woman; she cautiously held out her hand, ready to bail if Cinder decided to roast her then and there. She didn't. Cinder took her hand into her own.

Flames gradually lit up around the black-haired beauty's fingertips as she traced Yang's wound. The knight winced; this strange flame burned like acid; the fire cauterised damaged flesh, leaving a darkened scar behind. The fire travelled up along Yang's hand to her wrist, dispelling bruised skin, restoring it to a healthy state.

"Thank you," Yang murmured, a little embarrassed that the being she was suppose to slay helped her. Despite the assistance, Yang was still disturbed by the creature greatly, what if she planned to attack when Yang least expected it? The knight cleared her throat, "uh, so your proposition? What did you have in mind?"

"Answer me this first: why do you need my head?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Tis my head, I believe I am more than obliged to know."

That was a good point. "Well, you know I'm from the Kingdom of Vale, yes? Ruled by the Schnee bloodline?"

"The snowflake emblem on your chest plate eliminated all doubt about who your allegiance belonged to."

Did she know the King from a past encounter? Yang didn't think too hard on it and continued. "Well I wanted the head so I could present it to the king, gain some status and become a hero..."

"Then surely you would be praised even more so if the dragon you brought back was still alive. This is where my proposal comes in. It's rather simple really. I'll go peacefully with you to the kingdom and you can pretend that you've tamed a dragon and reap the rewards…"

Yang gulped, "and what do you want in return," this deal seemed too good to be true.

"In return I ask that you to pledge yourself to me."

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean you belong to me. Your soul…" Cinder licked her lips, "your body."

"No, forget it, you're insane! What if you go back on the deal? What if you destroy Vale?!" Yang stood up, "I can't trust some monster like you!" The blonde-haired knight walked away, heading for the chamber's only exit and entrance.

"Do you really want to return to your King empty-handed?" Cinder now stood on her feet. "What an embarrassment you would be. But then again, that's only if you make it down the mountain to begin with."

Yang stopped midway. This situation was beyond frustrating. There was no way of killing this demon, and she was running out of provisions. What choice did she have? The warrior faced Cinder once more. "This pledge… What exactly do I do? Is there an oath or something?" The lengths Yang would go to be with her beloved would destroy one of lesser will, but not her.

The demon smirked in victory. "No oath or extravagant ritual, however…" The taller woman made her way to Yang in a few powerful strides, she circled around the trapped girl, eyeing the blonde as if she were fresh meat. Cinder stopped behind Yang. "In order to establish that you are mine, you will bare my sigil on your body."

"So you wanna brand me like cattle?" Yang questioned more to herself.

"It is your choice, I am merely offering you a better way out."

Yang had two options: become Cinder's but also have a chance to see the Princess again or refuse… if the dragon didn't kill her, starvation and the cold will.

"Fine," the golden-haired adventurer sighed deeply, "I accept your offer."

"An excellent choice." Cinder raised her hand, a dancing flame violently sprung to life within her palm, "this won't hurt a bit."

Yang snapped her attention over her shoulder, "wait! what are you-"

Cinder's hand suddenly jerked forward and clawed into the knight's back, in between her shoulder blades; steel armour melted like molten rock, hot metal slid down Yang's now charred flesh all while the agonising pain caused a scream to rip out of her throat, echoing throughout the cave. Yang's usual sun-kissed skin turned a sickly ashen; within a few seconds, the girl could stand nor scream any longer, she collapsed in Cinder Fall's hold, and everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: Hello there readers and thanks for reading! This is the first time I've uploaded to this site just to put that out there. Also what did you guys think? I've got the next chapter half way done, but I could really use the feedback.**


End file.
